


Death and Dog tags

by mhurm123



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 06:26:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3436895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhurm123/pseuds/mhurm123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Y/n takes place of Ellen when they blow up the store. (Dean x reader)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death and Dog tags

"Ellen, go with the boys. Please." You plead. You were standing with the boys and Ellen, Jo sitting on the ground holding her stomach. She obliged, kissing Jo on the head and telling her she would remember her always and that she loved her. You hugged the boys, kissing Dean, telling your boyfriend you loved him for the last time.

You shed a few tears and brushed them away. "No chick-flick moments, right?" you asked.

"Right." He answered, trying not to cry.

"Now go, before the hell hounds come." You say and push them out the back door before sitting down next to Jo, your arm around her shoulders as she leaned on your chest. You looked down at your best friend, who's stomach was all torn up and bloody.

You heard the barks getting closer and closer. The doors flew open and you hit the button, setting off the bomb. "Jo!" "(Y/N)!" Ellen and Dean yelled at the same time. Sam put his hand to his forehead, looking at the building you and Jo had been sitting in only moments ago.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Dean and Sam were standing in line at a liquor store, Sam holding a case of beer and a bottle of Whiskey. Dean rummaged through his pockets in search of his wallet. You and Jo had died only hours ago, making the loss still fresh. His hand hit something cold and he stopped. He grabbed it and pulled it out of his pocket slowly. Sam looked at what was in his hand along with Dean.

Dean covered his mouth with his hand when he saw what it was. It was the dog tag necklace that you always wore, with the word 'brave' engraved in it. That's what you were, brave. You stayed with Jo and died with her, which made you the bravest girl they had ever known. Sam put his hand on Dean's shoulder.

San knew it had been the last thing you had from your mom, and you said you would only give it to a person you truly loved. Dean just wished he had seen you slip it into his pocket.


End file.
